


Team Night Out

by mochegato



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, GarMari, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochegato/pseuds/mochegato
Summary: Gar planned an entire night out in order to confess to Marinette.  But Marinette has other plans.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Garfield Logan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Team Night Out

“I don’t know if I feel like going out tonight.” Marinette said with a shrug collapsing down onto the couch next to him.

That one sentence brought Gar’s entire world came to a halt. He frowned deeply and his eyes widened. His mind started racing with ways to convince her to change her mind. He had arranged this whole night for her. Well, for him and her. He had gotten everyone to agree to go out as ‘team bonding’ activity. They were going to get some food at a restaurant with French food, where he would sit next to her, Robin and Cyborg were going to make sure. Then they were going to go dancing, where he would get to dance with her, hopefully all night. At the end of the night, he was going to tell her how he felt and, if she felt the same, he was going to ask her out.

None of that could happen if she didn’t go out with them. “But we’re _all_ going out _together_. We’re going to get out and relax as an entire group. All of us. Together.”

“I know. And it sounds like a lot of fun.” She rushed to reassure him. “We definitely don’t get out as a group enough. I just guess I’m not feeling in a crowd mood today.” She leaned away to remove her jacket. Gar looked down with a furrowed brow. He wasn’t going to force her to go out if she didn’t want to. That wouldn’t be a great start to his romantic night. But he had been really looking forward to tonight. He had put a lot of planning into it.

When he looked back up she was giving him a coy, secretive smile. “You know what I mean?” He gave her a confused look and glanced down to her shirt. He stared gaping at her chest, which was perhaps not the most gentlemanly thing to do but he couldn’t help himself. She was wearing a We Love Gar shirt with a picture of his face across her chest.

"I… you… where… that… uh, that, that shirt looks really good on you.” He kicked his lips. Why were his lips so dry? Why was his mouth suddenly so very dry?

“You think so?” She smiled knowingly at him, leaning toward him slightly with an innocent expression. “I found it the other day and I thought I might try it on.”

“No, that was… you definitely made a good choice.” His eyes darted between the shirt and her eyes. “You’re always so fashionable.”

She hummed in response. “So I was thinking… maybe we could just hang out tonight? Just you and me… here at the tower… while everyone else goes out.”

He nodded excitedly. Marinette always did have the best plans.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short. It was inspired by this image:
> 
> https://dailydccomics.tumblr.com/post/633717716284506112/yes-we-do


End file.
